Flash!
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Cuando Craig Tucker era niño tenía muchos sueños para el futuro; eso era algo que nadie imaginaria dada a la naturaleza seria y estoica del infante en aquel entonces
1. Tucker

hola! soy de nuevo yo, en esta ocasión traigo una historia...bueno, no se como definirla, la escribí pensando en una cosa y termino siendo otra...que extraños son los caminos de la vida

Disclaimer:como siempre, South park no me pertenece es obra de un par de hombres que todos sabemos quienes son...

* * *

FLASH!

Cuando Craig Tucker era niño tenía muchos sueños para el futuro; eso era algo que nadie imaginaria dada a la naturaleza seria y estoica del infante en aquel entonces, Craig soñaba con ser piloto de carreras como en su caricatura favorita (Red Racer),fotógrafo de mascotas o su sueño más grande, astronauta, en su infantil inocencia Craig creia que podia ser todo lo que el quisiera con solo desearlo; al pasar por la adolescencia se dio cuenta no todos los sueños pueden ser posibles,al menos ser astronauta o piloto no era tan fácil, pero el joven Craig no quería darse por vencido aun, quería pasar el resto de su vida haciendo algo que amara y lo hiciera feliz, no quería terminar siendo tan amargado como su padre, así que cuando tuvo que elegir una carrera como profesión, eligió fotografía, su ahora sue o era volverse un gran fotógrafo (no famoso, a Craig no le gustaba la fama) un gran fotógrafo que recorriera el mundo y tomara fotos increíbles de los animales y los paisajes, esa era su nueva meta, pero la vida nunca sale realmente como se planea, y aunque logro convertirse en fotógrafo tuvo que aceptar un trabajo que no le gustaba del todo

-Tucker!esta noche tienes que acompañar a Bebe a cubrir el evento especial de boxeo-

la voz vieja y rasposa del director del periódico oficial de South park resonó por todo el cuarto obscuro donde Craig se dedicaba a revelar las fotografías, al pelinegro le desagradaba ese hombre, siempre estaba gritando y menospreciaba el trabajo de todos

-es sábado, esta es mi noche libre...-contestó sin muchas ganas

-se profesional Tucker! un verdadero fotógrafo no se queja, Clyde enfermo del estomago y no podrá acompañar a Bebe, la responsabilidad cae en ti y quita esa cara de molestia o te despido!-

el hombre salió azotando la puerta dejando a Craig -otravez- con su bendito silencio, maldiciendo al director por ser un explotador, a Clyde por tragar tantos tacos y enfermar y a Bebe por comprarle los tacos a Clyde, el chico saco su telefono y llamo a Token para cancelar su reunión esa noche, y le pidió que también lo disculpara con Nicole por no poder estar en su cumpleaños, después de eso se dispuso a preparar su equipo de trabajo, esa noche sería tan mierda como todas las noches

_0000_

Para cuando Craig llego al lugar del evento se vio jalado por Bebe hasta el cuadrilátero para "terminar rápido" el trabajo, la chica alegaba tener prisa para ir a cuidar de su "bebe llorón"

-para empezar, no debiste darle tantos tacos para cenar-

-era nuestro aniversario Craig, no sabia que regalarle y pues...no es como que tu tuvieras algo muy importante que hacer hoy, verdad?-

-le prometí a Token que estaría para el cumpleaños de Nicole y...-

-HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NICOLE!?-

-si Bebe, gracias por gritarmelo al oído-

-estamos jodidos Craig, tenemos que permanecer hasta el final de la pelea para entrevistar y fotografiar al ganador, pero tengo una idea para hacerlo rápido y no ser los últimos-

-no irás a ...-

-así es! usare mis encantos femeninos, eso nunca falla-la rubia hablaba con mucha seguridad- solo quedate junto a mi todo el tiempo, veremos la pelea, haremos el trabajo rápido e iremos a la fiesta de Nicole-

-creí que irías a cuidar de Clyde-

-que idiota se perdería una fiesta en casa de Token Black? y si es para Nicole debe ser algo muy especial, después compensare a Clyde con mucho sexo-

-demasiada información...-

ambos compañeros tomaron su lugar en el área de prensa y comenzaron a ver las peleas, Craig como siempre estaba desinteresado de todo, el box no era ni por asomo su deporte favorito, y se limitaba a tomar ocasionalmente una que otra toma, a ese punto de su vida se sentía realmente frustrado, se había vuelto fotógrafo para capturar las bellezas exóticas del mundo, no para retratar asquerosos viejos bañados en sudor dándose de golpes para ganar un ridiculo cinturon, despues de 70 minutos de peleas "aburridas" por fin era hora de la última en categoría "peso ligero", la gente empezó a vitorear a un joven pelirrojo que salía al ring con aires de grandeza, la arrogancia de ese tipo podía notarse a kilómetros

-es guapo, no Craig?-

la voz de Bebe lo distrajo un momento, la rubia literalmente estaba babeando mientras veía al boxeador; Craig se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, después de la escandalosa presentación del pelirrojo seguía su retador, cuando este salió al ring hubo silencio por un momento...

con el cabello rubio y alborotado, las ojeras en sus ojos y su delgado cuerpo tembloroso no parecía precisamente un boxeador, algunas personas empezaron a reir, otras a cuchichear lo mal que le iría al rubio y otras simplemente lo abucheaban, Craig estaba incrédulo, ese chico hasta parecía menor de edad y dudaba mucho que fuera un boxeador de verdad, era una lastima lo que le pasaría a esa linda cara

-si...es guapo-

contestó en un susurro mas para si mismo que para Bebe, y ahora ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido; el rubio subió al ring y fue presentado como Tweek Tweak, sin saber porque Craig cambió rápidamente el rollo de su cámara por uno nuevo, tenía el presentimiento de que vería algo especial, más especial aunque esos paisajes que el soñaba retratar, cuando el referí pidió a ambos boxeadores que levantaran sus puños en forma de saludo el pelirrojo se limitó a mirar al rubio con arrogancia y escupir a sus pies, el rubio hizo una mueca de asco y ...paranoia? que Craig no tardó en capturar con su cámara

la campana sonó y la pelea dio inicio, con una confianza estúpida el pelirrojo lanzó un golpe flojo y directo a la cara de Tweek, pero este lo esquivo con unos reflejos increíbles y con una velocidad aun mas increible llevó su puño hasta el estómago del más alto, haciéndole doblarse del dolor, toda la gente tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y Craig no dejaba de presionar el botón de su cámara; el pequeño rubio no perdió el tiempo y aprovechando el desconcierto de su oponente, le dio un certero golpe en la mejilla izquierda que le volteo el rostro y después un gancho en la quijada que terminó mandando a la lona, inconsciente, el referí verificó que el otro boxeador no podía seguir y levantó el puño de Tweek en señal de victoria

-y el ganador de esta pelea en peso ligero...TWEEK TWEAK!-

por segunda ocasión Tweek dejo a todos sin habla unos segundos, después solo se escucharon gritos y aplausos

OO000OO

apenas se dieron finalizadas las peleas, la prensa corrió hasta los vestidores de los boxeadores para entrevistar a los ganadores, muchos buscaban al joven Tweek para entrevistarlo, pero su entrenador y su manager (Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski, respectivamente) anunciaron que el rubio se encontraba "indispuesto" para recibir a la prensa y que ellos responderían a sus preguntas, Craig un poco decepcionado tomo un par de fotos mas y dejo a Bebe terminar la entrevista,salio por la puerta trasera de los vestidores con la intención de fumar un poco, al salir pudo percibir el olor del café en el aire; camino unos pasos hasta el estacionamiento y encontró allí al joven boxeador que había sorprendido a todos esa noche, al verse descubierto Tweek casi tira su café de la impresión dando un pequeño salto en su lugar

-ack!...no me hagas nada!-

-tranquilo...soy yo quien tendría que decir eso-

se miraron un momento sin saber bien que decir, Craig no podía creer que ese chico lindo fuera capaz de noquear a alguien con la facilidad que había mostrado en el ring

-eres de la prensa?-

sus divagaciones fueran cortadas por la temblorosa voz del chico que miraba el gafete colgando de su cuello

-ah..si-

-deberías estar adentro, ahora mismo hay una rueda de prensa-

-tu tambien deberias, te robaste el show esta noche; todos quieren conocerte-

-pero yo no quiero, eso es peligroso,puede haber agentes en cubierto del gobierno o peor aun, aliens-

-aliens?...-

hacía tiempo que Craig no se detenía a pensar en la amenaza que eran los aliens, la última vez que lo hizo tenía 10 años y corría por su patio haciéndose llamar "astronauta Craig", y ahora este desali ado chico que bebía desesperadamente de su café en un estacionamiento le había recordado un momento de su vida donde había sido muy feliz y no lo sabía

-lo que hiciste en el ring...fue increíble-

-ugh..mmm, gracias, solo repetí lo que Stan y su tío me ense aron-

-como es que alguien como tu... boxea tan bien?-

-mmm...cuando era niño todos se burlaban de mi, Stan me dijo que su tío podía ayudarme para aprender a defenderme, creo que lo hago bien, hace un año empecé a pelear profesionalmente-

-ese tipo de verdad merecía una paliza-

-agh! escupió en mis pies, sabes la cantidad de gérmenes que tiene la saliva? pudo haberme contagiado de algo!-

una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Craig, tan pequeña que no se podía notar a simple vista, era la misma sonrisa sincera que tenía cuando era niño, y no la irónica o sarcástica que usaba desde la adolescencia, un grito ajeno interrumpió al rubio y al azabache

-hey Tweek! hora de irnos- grito desde el otro lado del estacionamiento el pelirrojo manager de Tweek

-ugh...debo irme, adios...-

-Craig, llamame Craig-

-adiós Craig- se despidió el rubio para después subir al auto del judío y perderse en la carretera

-hasta pronto...Tweek-

000ooo000

-donde estuviste todo el fin de semana?- preguntaba Bebe sentándose junto al azabache en la mesa de la cafetería- no te vi desde la rueda de prensa, ni en la fiesta de Nicole-

-estaba cansado..fui a casa-le contestaba mientras no despegaba la mirada de su teléfono

-te dije que no te separaras de mi, bueno como sea tienes las fotos de los boxeadores que ganaron?-

el azabache le paso a la chica un sobre con fotografías que esta empezó a ver, todo era normal hasta que noto algo curioso

-Craig...no tienes ninguna foto del chico rubio? el que se llamaba...Tweek,juraria que te vi tomarle "mil fotos" en su pelea-

-lo siento, perdí ese rollo cuando iba a casa-

-...ok, ire entregar estas fotos al jefe-

la chica se retiro de la cafetería algo dudosa aun, Craig ni siquiera se despidió de ella, seguía atrapado en su teléfono viendo las "mil fotos" que le había tomado a Tweek en su pelea, al final el astronauta Craig había encontrado una estrella de verdad.

* * *

a los que hayan llegado hasta aqui (que aguante, la verdad) gracias por haber leido :)

sayonara!


	2. Tweak

Hola, soy yo de nuevo :D el motivo de este "capítulo" es mas bien un "especial" para aquellos que leyeron la primera parte, sinceramente esta historia estaba pensada para ser un One-shot, pero olvide darle la opción de "completo" y pues me preguntaron que si la continuaría, aun no me siento lista para hacer un multichapter y en forma de disculpa dejare esta historia como un Two-shot

Disclaimer: el mismo que siempre, South Park no me pertenece

* * *

Flash!

Tweek Tweak no era boxeador más fuerte ni el más prodigioso, su habilidad radicaba en sus sorprendentes reflejos y su velocidad innata, "dones" que desarrollo desde su infancia al ser un niño por demás hiperactivo, Tweek estaba siempre atento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y desde que su carrera empezó a ser reconocida en varios círculos, su ya característica paranoia salió a relucir más que nunca

-no quiero!, no pueden obligarme!-

-pero Tweek, esto es bueno para tu carrera como boxeador- Kyle intentaba ser lo más suave con el rubio, sabía de la costumbre de Tweek por exagerarlo todo

-pero Kyle, es peligroso, si dejo que las cámaras me enfoquen y todo mundo ve mi rostro tal vez los aliens o los reptilianos vengan por mi- decía bebiendo de su 4 vaso de cafe al dia

-reptilianos? creí que te escondias del gobierno y sus espías- intervino Stan entrando al gimnasio

-ack!..-

-no le hagas caso Tweek- trato de calmarlo el pelirrojo mientras dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria a su mejor amigo- mira, tu carrera va en ascenso y ahora mas de uno quiere entrevistarte,en la pelea pasada dejaste a todos sorprendidos y aunque yo y Stan pudimos presentarnos por ti en la rueda de prensa, no siempre sera asi-

-es cierto Tweek, acabo de regresar de una reunión con varios líderes de gimnasios y acordamos que en doce dias tendras otra pelea, será una buena oportunidad para presentarte ante los medios-

-Jesucristo,eso es demasiada presión!-

Tweek amaba el boxeo, golpear el saco de entrenamiento era su forma de liberar tensión y calmar sus espasmos, practicaba el deporte porque le gustaba de verdad, y no porque quisiera ser famoso como la mayoría de la gente pensaría, además no le gustaban las cámaras en lo absoluto, estaba seguro de que el gobierno tramaba algo malo y el por medida de seguridad intentaba no ser tan reconocido, además no confiaba en la prensa, tal vez ellos trabajaban para el gobierno o los reptilianos, pero por otro lado no quería defraudar a sus dos mejores amigos, ellos al igual que el se había esforzado para que su carrera fuera lo que es, además eran los únicos que tenían la paciencia suficiente para tratar con el, Tweek terminó cediendo ante las peticiones de sus amigos y dedicó sus doce días a entrenar como es debido

00oo00 DOCE DÍAS DESPUÉS 00oo00

Tweek se encargaba de vendar los nudillos de sus delgadas manos, se encontraba solitario en el gran vestidor disfrutando de sus momentos de silencio antes de la gran pelea, un pequeño ritual que tenía para calmar su siempre persistente ansiedad, en medio del silencio el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso en alerta,levantandose rapidamente de la banca para ponerse en posición de ataque

-tranquilo...solo soy yo-

los ojos verdes de Tweek no tardaron en reconocer al chico azabache que había conocido en su pelea anterior, Craig, si no mal recordaba ese era su nombre, no le sorprendió ver al azabache en las peleas esa noche (era de la prensa, de hecho hasta esperaba volver a verlo) lo que le sorprendía era verlo en los vestidores de los boxeadores, ese era el comportamiento de un acosador, pero extrañamente Tweek no se sintió peligro, hasta le resultaba halagador que un chico tan guapo lo buscara

-ugh...qué haces aquí?- pero aunque fuera muy guapo, Tweek seguía siendo Tweek y mantenía su posición defensiva

-ah...iba al ba o y me perdí, casualmente llegué hasta aquí-hablo el pelinegro tratando de restar importancia al tema

-ya veo-

Tweek se relajo un poco y siguió vendando sus manos

-supongo que viniste a tomar fotografías- dijo el rubio mirando de reojo la cámara que el chico traía colgando de su cuello

-no hoy, aquel dia solo estaba cubriendo a mi amigo que enfermo-

-pero...porque traes una cámara entonces?-

-siempre llevo mi cámara conmigo, porque nunca se cuando vaya a encontrar algo maravilloso-

-has encontrado algo?-

-si...-contesto el azabache mirándolo directamente a los ojos

el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpió súbitamente su platica, algo que Tweek agradeció internamente porque la mirada de ese chico era de verdad penetrante y le hacía sentir desnudo

-Tweek, ya es hora!-

la voz de Stanley se dejó oír del otro lado y el rubio se apresuró a colocarse los guantes, pero la presencia del pelinegro lo ponía demasiado nervioso, así que estaba empezando a temblar y se veia bastante torpe poniendose los guantes

-dejame ayudarte-

se ofreció el fotógrafo sin darle al otro la oportunidad de refutar, Tweek se quedó estático al acercamiento del otro; noto como sus manos aun con los guantes parecían más pequeñas que las de Craig, las manos de Craig eran muy bonitas desde el punto de vista del ojiverde, eran grandes y cálidas, eran las manos de alguien que captaba la belleza de las cosas atravez de su cámara, y en cambio las suyas eran muy delgadas; un poco más y se verían completamente huesudas , con los nudillos siempre lastimados por sus intensos entrenamientos y las uñas mordidas por su constante nerviosismo, se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por la comparación

-suerte esta noche-

le deseo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del vestidor dejando a Tweek con una extraña sensación en el estómago, el rubio sacudió la cabeza y salio tambien directo al ring, Kyle y Stan lo esperaban en el camino

-que paso? te tardaste mas de lo normal-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-ack..no, nada-

-bueno amigo, ya sabes serán diez rounds, pero si veo que te están masacrando no dudare en tirar la toalla-intervino Marsh

-estaré bien-

el rubio llegó hasta el ring y a diferencia de sus peleas anteriores esta vez la gente no lo abucheaba tanto, incluso podía ver gente que lo ovacionaba, y pudo ver a Craig sentado en el área de prensa, junto a un castaño de lo más ruidoso y una voluptuosa rubia, le extraña sensación volvió al estómago de Tweek de forma más violenta, prefirió mejor enfocar su atención a su oponente, un chico robusto de más o menos su edad de piel oscura y mirada afilada; después del saludo correspondiente empezó un primer round muy parejo para ambos, el chico era tan veloz como Tweek y le propinó un certero golpe que lo hizo sangrar ligeramente de la ceja, toda la gente gritaba alrededor del ring pero Tweek no les prestaba atención, nunca lo hacía, cada vez que peleaba era el momento cuando se desconectaba de su realidad paranoica y fantasiosa para pelear con sus propios miedos, disfrazaba a sus retadores con imagenes de gnomos y fantasmas de la niñez para pelear con todas sus fuerzas

En el cuarto Round sentía sus fuerzas irse poco a poco, Stan le pregunto si queria que detuviera la pelea y su mirada se deslizó hasta el área de prensa, donde el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente, con su cámara en mano, y una sonrisa nerviosa salió de los labios del rubio, de verdad dejaria que la cámara de Craig lo captara de esa forma tan lamentable? no, no podía dejarse ver tan patético, le pidió a Stan que no detuviera la pelea y regreso al ring, un Round después el referí sostenía la mano de Tweek en alto gritando su victoria, todas las miradas y las cámaras enfocaron a Tweek, pero a el solo le importaba ser captado por una en especial, por la de un azabache al que le dedicaba esa pelea, la primera dedicatoria de muchas victorias más.

* * *

si, ahora estuvo enfocado en Tweek; nada mas para que se viera que a el tambien le gusta Craig y no dejar al pelinegro como un stalker, aunque si lo es( en realidad no se perdió buscando el baño)

Sayonara!


End file.
